Warrior Games
by Imperfect Circles
Summary: This is the Warrior Games. The vicious games exactly like Hunger Games except for cats. StormClan is up against NightClan, MistClan and FireClan. Will the four Tributes survive? Or end up falling into the heap of dead bodies? Find out as you read, the journey begins with you.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the Warrior Games *Grin* **

**All the rules of Hunger Games and Warriors Cats still apply in this story, so you should just know that, um... **

* * *

***Shadowstorm's POV***

Shadowstorm woke and lifted herself off her nest, the sun batting her black and white pelt as she padded over to the entrance of the Warriors den. The Clan trudged around Camp, their gazes filled with worry and freight.

_Why does everyone seem so scared? _Shadowstorm thought. Suddenly the realization struck, the Reaping was today.

Every five moons there was a Game called the Warrior Games where every cat from the ages of four moons to seventeen moons would compete. Two toms' and two she-cats' were chosen from each Clan, (Yes, I changed it up a bit :P) they're names were written on a leaf and covered by a layer of moss, sent towards the Capital for them to use in their draw.

Shadowstorm wasn't an only child, sadly. She had two younger sisters and two younger brothers, though luckily, they were all Apprentices, and young ones at that. She prayed for them not to be chosen, but of course, may the odds be _ever_ in our favor.

The thing was, StormClan had always sucked in the Games, not once have they won. Actually, now that Shadowstorm had thought about it, StormClan _had_ won the Games once before, the cat who had won before was named Redstorm, though his fury for battle had gotten the better of him and he had finished the game in a bloody mess; cloaked with battle scars while his face had shown a sly grin.

Shadowstorm shivered at the thought, the cats who entered the Games never returned to same, their bodies filled with disgust and horror. At the worst, some returned with permanent blood on their claws, though not physically; it was in their bones. The Games had driven the cheeriest of cats to the cruelest, most ruthless creatures alive, some having been killed once they returned because of the terrible happenings.

"Shadowstorm?" She heard a small squeak sound from nearby. Shadowstorm whipped around to see her sister, Pebblepaw, standing before her; a mouse clamped in her jaws. "I caught this for you," She murmured, seeming to be trying to hide clouded eyes.

"Oh, Pebblepaw..." Shadowstorm whispered, leaning over to Pebblepaw and licking her comfortingly on the ears.

"Shadowstorm, I'm fine." Pebblepaw sniffed, though, it had been obvious she was scared.

"No, Pebblepaw. Your not fine." Shadowstorm shook her head, "I know, your scared, about the Reaping." She murmured, continuing to comfort her sister with soothing licks.

"Okay, fine. I'm scared," Pebblepaw pouts, her eyes growing awfully cloudy, as if she were to burst out sobbing.

"Well don't worry, your name is only in there three times, whats the likely hood you'll get picked?" Shadowstorm asked, nosing Pebblepaw. "Now, lets go get ready for the Reaping. You don't want to look like an old hag when we get there," She smiled softly.

Pebblepaw sniffed once more, a slight smirk began spreading across her face and she nodded, heading towards the Apprentice den to groom her fur.

Shadowstorm watched her go, a mucky feeling forming in her chest. She shrugged it away and began to groom her own fur, her mind blank.

* * *

Shadowstorm lay under RaggedRock, Pebblepaw, Leafpaw, Fallenpaw and Tigerpaw settled beside her; their eyes full of fear. Sunsky-the she-cat who picks out the names- stood on RaggedRock, gazing down at StormClan with her beady, annoying eyes.

"Cats of the Clan," Sunsky began in her shrill, scratchy, voice. "It is time to pick out Tributes for the Games! As always, she-cats first!" She smiled stupidly before heading towards the moss covered leaves and fished inside the pile, she gave a giggle and her head swung out of the pile. She trotted towards the center of RaggedRock, the leaf clamped in her jaws. Sunsky dropped it on the ground, beginning to unwrap the leaf. She suddenly gave a throaty purr and lifted her head back towards the crowd of cats.

"Pebblepaw, please step up."

Shadowstorm froze, hearing her younger sisters name being called out. _How?! How is this possible! She only had her name in there three times, compared to others, that's abnormal!_

Shadowstorm had heard a whine, Pebblepaw's whine. She saw her little sister being dragged up towards the Rock, she suddenly burst out screaming, her eyes fogging up even more then this morning. She screeched desperately, "No! Please! Stop! Put me down! Shadowstorm!" She had cried, trembling in freight.

_I have to help her, but how?_

"Shadowstorm, help!" Pebblepaw shrieked, as she was being placed down beside Sunsky.

Sunsky was watching with a gleam of amusement sparkling in her eyes.

"Someone! Help! Please! I'll die, someone, please!" Pebblepaw continued crying in agony, as if she was already being killed herself.

Shadowstorm flattened her ears against her head, the agonizing cries of desperation had gotten to her, and she leaped over. "I volunteer." She called out.

Pebblepaw was immediately dropped to the ground, the came down with a thump, her screaming had finally died down and she rushed over to Shadowstorm "I don't want you to go." She whispered, burying her nose into Shadowstorm's fur.

"Its okay, Pebblepaw, calm down." Shadowstorm murmured and turned back to Sunsky.

"Oh how it warms my heart to see this." Sunsky began, a sly grin showing across her face, "But sadly, more action will happen-

If you are _both_ in the games"

Shadowstorm felt as if her heart stopped, "No..." She whispered, whipping towards Sunsky. "NO! I won't let you do that!" She spat, her fur bristling madly. "You-You beast!" She hissed, "You fox-dung! Let my sister out of the Games, I volunteered!"  
Before Shadowstorm could stop herself, she leapt at Sunsky, her teeth bared as she reached out to ram into the she-cat.

Altogether, a Peacekeeper took Shadowstorm down, thrusting her to the ground harshly.

"You have just disrespected a member of the Capitol." Sunsky growled, leaning down towards Shadowstorm, "And that, my dear, deserves punishment." Sunsky flicked her tail as if to say, _go ahead_.

The Peacekeeper raked his claws down Shadowstorm's back and flung her away from Sunsky, standing up to guard the Capitol member in case she would attack again.

Shadowstorm staggered to her paws, gasping for breath as blood oozed from her cuts. Pebblepaw rushed over, "Oh, Shadowstorm." She whimpered, "You shouldn't have done that for me..." Pebblepaw grimaced, though her voice had broken throughout the sentence. The calming sound of a bird flying in the sky, its wings fluttering about, sounded submissively from above them; breaking the silence that hung across the cats.

"Anyways, now we must draw the boy names." Sunsky yowled out, smiling as if nothing had happened. She strode over to the leaf pile of names and poked her head into the heap, a shuffling noise sounded and Sunsky stepped back out. "Now, the boy tribute is..." She began, nosing open the leaf.

"Lionfeather"

A ginger bulky and muscular tom with white paws, underbelly, chest and muzzle leaped over; a frown plastered across his face.

"Now, for the second tom..." Sunsky trailed off, backing over to the leaf pile and picking out a leaf once more.

Shadowstorm watched Lionfeather, he seemed fit enough to win. He was strong and fast by the looks of it.

"Graypaw" Sunsky called out the last name.

A gray furred tom trotted over, a large smile spread across his face; he seemed happy to be in the Games, actually.

"Finally! An enthusiastic member for the Warrior Games." Sunsky purred roughly, suddenly whipping away and heading towards the Peacekeepers who had crowded around the exit of Camp.

"Now come on, we must leave." Sunsky meowed.

Shadowstorm glanced to Pebblepaw, who trudged after Sunsky.

_I'm dead._ Shadowstorm thought to herself, if she died, how would Pebblepaw survive? Pebblepaw wasn't able to hurt another cat, nothingless kill one. Last time she saw cat blood she had convulsed on the ground, bubbly foam had exploded out of her mouth and she had blurted gibberish.

Shadowstorm leaped after them, seeing she was left behind.

_I'm surely dead._


	2. Chapter 2

***Pebblepaw's POV***

Pebblepaw gazed around frantically as she was pushed into a separate den from her sister. She whipped around to run over to Shadowstorm only to be pushed to the ground by Peacekeepers.

"Hello, Pebblepaw." A kind voice meowed from behind her.

Pebblepaw turned slowly, her eyes narrowing at a tom who stood calmly nearby, at the very back of the den. "W-Who are you?" She asked softly.

"I'm Jaystream." The tom replied, "I know who you are, though. Pebblepaw, right?"

Pebblepaw blinked, eyes wide, "Y-Yeah,"

Jaystream smirked, "You don't need to be scared, I won't hurt you." He flicked his tail towards the Peacekeepers who nodded and headed away from them, leaving the two cats alone in the den.

Pebblepaw relaxed, staring down at her feet. "Are you a part of the Capitol?"

"No," Jaystream shook his head, "Though; I have won the Games before."

"I thought Redstorm was the only living winner from StormClan." Pebblepaw cocked her head.

"Your right, actually. I won by laying low, so no one really talks about me, since I never really fought and entertained until the end." Jaystream told her, stepping over to the Apprentice.

"Well, Jaystream, its sensible what you had done..." Pebblepaw trailed off, her ears backing up slightly.

Jaystream sighed, "I hate the Games. I wish it never existed. But if I were to ever say that the Capitol would tear me to shreds," He gave a slight smile, lifting his tail up to his muzzle "So shhh" He smirked softly.

"I know." Pebblepaw blushed.

Jaystream sat down, beginning to groom his fur, "I'm supposed to keep you calm, relaxed and trained for the Games; but I won't."

Pebblepaw settled down near him, "Why? Does that mean we'll die?"

Jaystream stifled a laugh, "So true, Pebblepaw. I want StormClan to lose so much that I won't train you at all," He meowed sarcastically.

"Its not funny," Pebblepaw huffed, though she had a small smile plastered across her face.

"Redstorm will be training you, and just by talking to me you seem relaxed." Jaystream nudged her, "Don't worry. We won't let anything happen to you in the Games; we'll train you the best we can."

_Redstorm? He's so dangerous..._

Pebblepaw bushed out her fur at the gentle toms' touch, "Okay." She whispered, a weird feeling rose in her chest, she was starting a liking for this cat.

"Now, lets head out and gather the others." Jaystream told her.

Pebblepaw stood, stretching once before following Jaystream to the other dens.

Shadowstorm raced up to Pebblepaw, "Are you okay? What happened? They only took you,"

"I'm fine." Pebblepaw smiled slightly, "Its just, I met someone, nice..." She trailed off.

Shadowstorm grinned, "In what way? She whispered.

"I think I'm starting a liking for him," Pebblepaw murmured, indicating to Jaystream with her tail.

Shadowstorm purred slightly, "Okay, Pebblepaw. Well, lets go train; we only have a day and they already left to start."

Pebblepaw nodded and yawned before racing after the others who were leaving to the moor where they would train.


End file.
